<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I have to do this by Mulberrywest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910523">I have to do this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest'>Mulberrywest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A difference of opinion causes strife between the partners aka Charlotte’s not going to let Strike go that easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I have to do this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally 100 words - yay!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to do this.”<br/>“Don’t.” Tears tumbled down her reddened cheeks, despair engulfing her.<br/>“She’s nothing to me,” he countered, frustrated by this endless circular argument.  Robin gulped, incensed, “Well if that’s the case, why do you keep running when she clicks her fingers?” Anger, incomprehension and jealousy competed within her.<br/>“That’s not fair - I just need to put an end to the calls to the office, the pictures…” he tried to extend his fingers to offer reassurance. Robin withdrew from his grasp and gathered her belongings. The office door closed with a click.<br/>“Fuck!” Strike exhaled angrily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>